poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Umarak the Hunter becomes Umarak the Destroyer (CTaREA)
This is how Umarak the Hunter becomes Umarak the Destroyer goes in Crash's, Thomas', and Ryan's Super Adventure. [ Rudolph: You are the one behind it? Clarice: So you're the leader of the Lava Beasts, Storm Beasts, and Quake Beasts. Umarak the Hunter: That's right. And I always will be. horns turn gold and become two and go upside down Because I have absorbed enough energy to... arms get big ...to rule the world with my all powerful army. legs get big And I brought you here, puny pathetic heroes... body gets big and his fingers become three and sharp ...to witness my moment of triumph. torso gets big I am Hunter no more. I am... Mask of Shadows becomes a corrupted Mask of Control ...Destroyer! gasps Hermey: Destroyer? Yukon Cornelius: As in Unicron the Destroyer? Umarak the Destroyer: the Lava Beasts, Storm Beasts, and Quake Beasts Destroy them! Lava Beasts, and Storm Beasts, and Quake Beasts roar Crash Bandicoot: Guys! Run! summons his Keyblade Umarak the Destroyer: Take that, prince! Ryan chases Rudolph and Clarice Rudolph: This is totally crazy, Clarice! Clarice: You said it. hide Umarak the Destroyer: Where are you, reindeer? continues chasing Rudolph and Clarice Umarak the Destroyer: Feel the power of Makuta! Terror Time Again by Sky Cycle plays You hear the screeching of an owl~ You hear the wind begin to howl~ You know there's zombies on the prowl~ And it's terror time again~ They've got you running through the night~ It's terror time again~ And you just might die of fright~ It's a terrifying time~ You hear the beating of your heart~ You know the screaming's gonna start~ Here comes the really scary part~ Cause it's terror time again~ They've got you running through the night~ It's terror time again~ Oh, you just might die of fright~ It's a terrifying time~ grabs Rudolph and Clarice Umarak the Destroyer: Gotcha. You look so much bigger in the movies. punches Umarak in the stomach and he drops Rudolph and Clarice. Umarak then throws up on Matau Matau T. Monkey: Yuck. All the trees begin to moan~ And the monsters grunt and groan~ Rotting faces full of slime~ Don't you know it's terror time?~ And it's terror time again~ They've got you running through the night~ Yes, it's terror time again~ Oh, you just might die of fright~ It's a terrifying time!~ Time, time, time, time~ runs Umarak the Destroyer: Come back here, you lazy beatnik. out speeds Umarak Umarak the Destroyer: Time to bring Makuta. uses the pieces of the Mask of Ultimate Power to begin opening the door to the Shadow Realm Crash Bandicoot: We need to use the Elements of Harmony! Umarak the Destroyer: You cannot summon the Elements. You have left your world of light. Here, there is only shadow. Shadows I cast! shadow is cast shadow starts to fill up Thomas: This is the end! Umarak the Destroyer: How easily you are defeated. Ekimu: Umarak! in Toa form, appears Ekimu: If there is shadow, there must be light! Sonic: Ekimu! Kuryan's mentor! Rudolph: awestruck That's him? Clarice: awestruck He is real. Umarak the Destroyer: But, you have no friends. Ekimu: But I am not alone. Agil, now is the time! flies into the scene and shines bright puts on his sunglasses shadows dissapear nose glows Red [Umarak gets weak and falls on the floor defeated NOT INVISIBLE DO NOT IGNORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [ Sonic: We did it. Ryan Tokisaki: Brother? gets back up Umarak the Destroyer: Heroes, this ain't over! Not by a long shot! NOT INVISIBLE DO NOT IGNORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [Umarak Umarak the Destroyer: I'll rock you and sock you and crush you like...! hears a honk NOT INVISIBLE DO NOT IGNORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [Umarak sees Rudolph and Clarice NOT INVISIBLE DO NOT IGNORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rudolph: Clarice: Like you. Umarak the Destroyer: What?! Rudolph: You're a bad guy. Clarice: Goodbye! NOT INVISIBLE DO NOT IGNORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [ starts turning back to normal is defeated